


When you play with fire...

by NYWCgirl



Series: The toy [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fire play, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal wants to try a new form of play.





	When you play with fire...

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the ‘fire’ square in my H/C bingo card and is set in The toy verse.

Neal wants to try something new. Ever since he joined the Burkes they have been introducing him to different types of play. And he remembers telling them in the first meeting that he didn´t want anything that would scar, but the last time they played in an exclusive club, he saw a couple playing with a fire whip. He asked Peter about it, because he knows he is more into edge play than Elizabeth. Peter explained what to expect and Neal didn´t need to say anything, his hard-on was all the encouragement Peter needed.

So there they are, Neal has been tied to the whipping bench face up. Peter wants him to able to see what is happening. They waited with their play until Elizabeth had to go out of town as Peter knows she doesn´t like it and would worry.

Peter has taken several precautions, Neal saw a fire blanket, several wet towels, a fire extinguisher, wet wipes, burn cream. When he first saw all the stuff Peter had brought in, he started to doubt his own request, but then he remembered himself of how much of a control freak Peter is. Of course he would make sure Neal is safe. Peter always puts the wellbeing of his family as a first priority.

So he takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. It is not that he can get away anyway. He has his safe word, and he trusts Peter to stop if he uses it. So while he is here, he better enjoy it. It is his request, it is not that peter is asking him for play.

Peter walks up to him, holding a blindfold, ‘are you still sure you want this?’

Neal nods.

Peter ties the blindfold around Neal´s head. He will let Neal watch the fire play, but he wants to get Neal in the mood and a blindfold always does the trick. He takes the wax candles he has lid when they arrived in the playroom.

‘OK, we are going to start with some temperature play. I will take care of you. If it gets too much, you remember your safe word? Nod if you remember it.’

Peter learned not to ask too many questions when they play, it distracts Neal and it prevents him from really letting go.

Neal nods.

‘Alright.’

He slowly dribbles dots of hot wax on Neal´s skin. Neal hisses when they hit sensitive spots. However, when Peter teases his nipples with ice cubes, Neal moans. The sound is quickly turned back to hisses when Peter slowly pours some wax on his nipples. He then takes a crop and beats the layers of wax of Neal´s skin.

‘You are looking gorgeous, Neal, your skin is nice and rosy, so I´m going to step up our play. Nod if that is OK.’

When Neal nods, Peter lights two fire wands and starts drumming them against Neal´s body in a rhythmic manner. He knows this type of play is both intense and relaxing at the same time for the sub. Neal sighs in his relaxation and almost purrs.

Next Peter takes of the blindfold and lets Neal adjust to the dimly lit room. He makes a spiral design on Neal´s abdomen with some Alberto V05 mouse. He lights it, knowing it can barely be felt, but has a cool visual effect. He wipes Neal´s body and repeats it. He can see Neal´s pupils dilate in anticipation.

When Peter figures Neal has had enough, he lubes Neal´s hole and fucks him deep and hard. He has been restraining himself but having Neal laying there bound and so thrusting, leaving himself vulnerable, it sets Peter on fire.

Neal hasn´t come, still being in his cock cage, but peter can´t hold off any longer, so he spills into Neal. He takes a moment and then releases Neal. He guides him to the bed and fastens his collar to the bed post, indicating he is not done playing yet. He takes some Aloe Vera crème and starts rubbing Neal´s chest and abdomen. He can feel Neal relax under his hands.

‘You were so good to me, my precious, you earned to come.’ Neal gives him a sleepy smile. Peter spoons him and slowly enters Neal once again. Neal moans and Peter can imagine that Neal´s hole is still sore but he wants his boy to come, so he pulls out and unlocks the cock cage. He then continues by taking Neal in his mouth and keeping still. Neal´s cock immediately fills out. He then lays back behind Neal and enters him again. He can feel and hear Neal isn´t going to be able to hold off his orgasm very long.

‘You can come Neal. Come for me.’

Peter grabs his collar and pulls him closer. Neal stills and Peter knows he is close to coming. So Peter pulls the collar a bit harder, putting pressure on Neal´s neck. Neal comes, shuddering through his orgasm, before Peter relaxes the collar and pulls Neal closer to him, riding out his second orgasm.

‘ You look well fucked.’ Peter chuckles.

‘Well fucked by you. Thank you for giving me this experience.’

‘You’re welcome, precious.’

 

 


End file.
